kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Titan
|category=Boss }} Mega Titan is a boss in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. He lurks deep in the heart of Carrot Castle guarding its Mirror Shard, and is fought in a manner unlike any other boss in the Kirby series. Physical Appearance Mega Titan is a blue and silver robot with has a hard sapphire-colored metallic exterior. He has four rocket-propelled arms that float beside him that can shoot forward, either in a predetermined formation (e.g. one row) or randomly at will. Mega Titan's head can function without the rest of its body. When in this state, he is known as Titan Head. This part has facial features that resemble those seen on Meta Knight's mask. It is a round silver head with two horns, small arms and tiny yellow eyes, and it has jet pack-like engines that help it float. Its head is also equipped with a missile-shooting cannon. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Mega Titan is an egregious robot residing in the throne room of Carrot Castle, and acts as the palace's defense system and as protector of a Mirror Shard. He is able to hover and, with his armor, can only be damaged by electricity. As the fourth boss of the game, Mega Titan guards the Mirror Shard in Carrot Castle. Kirby fights him right after making it through the castle's anteroom. His arena is different than others in the game, because flanking either side of the room are two electric traps. Mega Titan's battle contains two phases; during the first, attacks Kirby by firing each of his four fists at him, launching all four of them in succession, or firing them all at the same time. Mega Titan is only directly damaged in this phase by electrical attacks, so unless Kirby has Spark, Beam, or UFO, he will need to force Mega Titan to collide with the electric traps to deal damage. If using the second method to damage the Mega Titan, it is recommended to use moves with efficient knockback, such as Hammer (or the hammer attacks included in Smash Bros.), Cutter, Bomb, Tornado, or even the Wheel ability, as these moves will knock Mega Titan back much more efficiently than any other Copy Ability. Mega Titan must be knocked back into an electric trap four times to end the first phase of the fight. Upon depleting all of the health from the first form, Mega Titan's armor collapses and the mech's head rises from the wreckage and takes over, beginning the second phase of the fight. Titan Head only fires missiles at Kirby, and inhaling these gives no Copy Ability. As the armor is removed, all attacks will be able to damage the Titan Head. It has significantly lower health during this phase. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Mega Titan appears in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe in the form of a keychain. Trivia *Mega Titan is one of the few non-final bosses that only takes damage from certain Copy Abilities (albeit only in its first phase). Artwork Titan Head.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Titan Head) Gallery KIRH 162.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KIRH 164.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Titan Head) Sprites KatAM_MegaTitan_sprite.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM_Titan_Head_sprite.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Titan Head) de:Mega-Titan es:Mega Titán it:Mega Titano ja:メガタイタン ru:Мега Титан zh:巨型泰坦 Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Knights